Ghost Hunters
by wanabe.fbi
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory land in Texas where they meet the Winchester brothers
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor pulled open the doors of the TARDIS and looked around, a smile spread across his face.

"Now," he said as he clapped his hands and rubbed them together. He pivoted so that he was facing the inside of the TARDIS once again. Amy and Rory were looking at him waiting for him to tell them where they were.

"All right Doctor, where are we?" Amy Pond asked him trying to hold back a smile.  
"America, Texas to be specific"

"I thought we were going to some far off planet with three headed dogs or something like that. Why Texas?"

"Oh, Rory don't be silly, no planet has three headed dogs that's just absurd. I was planning to take you to see a super nova but it seems the TARDIS had other plans. So, here we are!"

Amy and Rory shared a look. "You know Doctor," Amy said "You don't seem to know very much about how to um, drive the TARDIS."

Instead of answering, the Doctor grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and walked out the door. Amy sighed but started to follow him when Rory grabbed her arm.

"Are we really going out there? There could be, monsters or anything out there!"

Amy gave him her "You're kidding me right?" look before she answered.

"It's Texas, Rory! Honestly, do you think we are going to find ghosts or something? Besides we have met some pretty crazy things with the Doctor before, I'm sure if there is something here we can handle it."

With that she pulled her arm free and followed the Doctor out the door. Rory stood alone in the TARDIS for a few seconds shaking his leg with indecision, before giving an exasperated sigh and following the Doctor and Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

The black 1967 Chevy Impala roared down a back road in Texas, with AC/DC blaring through the speakers. Sam Winchester leaned forward and turned off the music, earning a glare from his older brother Dean.

"Dude, what's my rule on music in my car?"

"Dean, we are about to break into a house where cops circle looking for trespassers. The car alone makes enough noise to draw their attention, we don't need the music too."

"Whatever," Dean muttered as they pulled into a long tree lined driveway

"Doctor! It's getting dark, shouldn't we head back to the TARDIS now?"

Amy and Rory had been following the Doctor for about thirty minutes now, the Doctor following where the sonic screwdriver was leading him.

"Of course not Rory! We're almost there."

"Almost where, Doctor?" Amy asked out of breath.

The Doctor stopped suddenly, staring at the screwdriver, then using it to point.

"There," he said in an almost whisper.

Amy and Rory followed the glowing point of the screwdriver, to an old wooden house that was falling apart.

"You want us, to go in there?" Rory took in a long breath, "No way, no I am not going in there."

"Oh, come on Rory it could be fun! You don't know what's in there, it could be a birthday party for all we know," Amy said cheerfully as she nudged him gently. "So Doctor, what's in this big spooky house that's so important, eh?"

Amy's smile slowly faded as she took a good look at the Doctors face in the fading light. He was looking hard at the old house then back to the screwdriver.

"Doctor, what is it?" Amy's happy cheerful tone was gone and it was replaced with a tone a worry.

"I, I don't know." The Doctor said slowly and somewhat absent mindedly as he always did when he was thinking very hard. "The screwdriver is picking up something very strong in the house but it's not something I recognize. Not something I've ever come across in my 900 years of space and time."

Rory grabbed Amy's hand. "Well then, I vote Amy and I sit this one out until you are certain of what we are dealing with."

Amy pulled her hand away, and gave Rory and very angry look.

"I'm not sitting anything out Rory, and I am not going to leave the Doctor to face this by himself. If you think I am going to pass on an adventure like this then you don't know me very well."

Amy and Rory looked at each other for several long minutes, which the Doctor was completely oblivious to. Very suddenly he turned back towards the two of them.

"All right, here's the plan, we go in and hope nothing is waiting to kill us and if there is, we run."

The Doctor started to stride away leaving Amy and Rory in a daze and scrambling to catch up.

"So, that's your big plan?" Rory asked angrily.

"Well I can't very well come up with a plan if I don't know what we are dealing with can I? So that plan is the best one we have."

"Well I like it," Amy said trying to resist the urge to stick her tongue out at her fiancé. The Doctor gave a warm smile to Amy.

"Good ol' Amelia Pond. Always ready for an adventure."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Sam grabbed there duffle bags out of the trunk and Dean slammed it closed.

"I can't believe we are doing this Sam, it has Ghost Facers written all over it"

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "You're the one who asked me to find a job Dean, this was the closest one." Dean huffed but hiked his duffle bag higher up on his shoulder and started walking to the house with Sam close behind him. The inside of the house was dark and mostly empty with only a few items of furniture randomly throughout the house. Sam beamed his flashlight around, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"What are we looking for Sammy?"

"Well, everything I found said he was cremated so we need to find something he's attached too."

"Any clue to what that might be?"

"Not really…"

"Well that's just great, needle in a freakn haystack."

Sam gave a half smile but resumed shining his flashlight across the house looking for anything important. Above them Dean and Sam heard footsteps above them and what sounded like whispers. The brothers shared a look and raised their shotguns before they began slowly walking up the stairs.

"If it's those damn Ghost Facers, we're leaving." Dean whispered harshly to Sam.


End file.
